


Delia Sanders and the case of having family

by StarshineAndBooks



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Depression, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mistakes, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks
Summary: " This Delia- this teenager was not his daughter, surly the others knew it too. He wouldn’t kick her out, he would try to love her, but this woman is not the same person his daughter is, they can’t be the same. "The sanders have to put their family back together, a returned brother and daughter, surely nothing will go wrong.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Everyone & Everyone
Kudos: 1





	Delia Sanders and the case of having family

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as fit, please enjoy the story.

Patton stands beside his partners and children, eyes wide and searching as he looks about the airport for his boyfriend’s brother- Patton’s pseudo brother and unofficial brother-in-law- and someone who’s supposed to be his daughter.

He’s shaky, worried, and of course scared.

What will their daughter think of them? What will she think of her siblings? What if she hates them? 

What if-

“Roman! Boys!” Thomas smiles kindly, “You’re here! I sent Remus and Delia to the hotel, I know you wanted to see them here but- They needed to get out of the airport.”

“Same.” Virgil grunts, “Meet you there?”

“Of course! See you soon, oh- I’m so glad you get to see her.”

Time seems frozen and simultaneously fast as they drive to the hotel, Roman and Patton talk, to fill the silence, trying to guess what Remus has been up to, what their daughter likes, if she likes poems and such.

Janus, Logan, and Virgil listen to a murder podcast or other using headphone splitter, Janus and Logan sharing a set of earbuds.

The boys talk happily, excited to meet their sister, the girl in the pictures.

Nico greets them when they arrive, going to Thomas and Nico’s room first, and as if fate does not want them to see Remus and Delia again, the duo have disappeared to get dinner.

Patton wants to scream.

Thomas sits leaning against his husband, Nico’s, side, he speaks of Remus and Cordelia, though he’s said he’ll let them hear most of everything from them, “Remus is okay, he’s protective, of course, he always was. But- this is different. And Delia, she’s charming, but she gets the same look Janus does when she meet people, watch her.”

Logan snorts, “I doubt we wouldn’t.”

Patton feels rather numb to the world, but then the hotel door is opened- Nico answered it- and all heads turn to look.

Remus, tall, wild as ever, and mustached like old times, stands beside a teenage girl. His hair has streaks of grey, Patton suspects that they aren’t dye like they used to be, and his clothes are paint splattered, manic grin in place.

The girl looks foreign, Patton wants so badly to feel some parental tug to her, but he just doesn't, this isn’t his baby. His baby was taken when she was three, here is this strange teenager.

Her brows knit slightly, barely noticeable, then she tilts her head, “Thomas, Nico?”

“Delia!” Thomas grins, “Come on, these are your parents, and brothers I told you about.”

Delia turns her gaze to her parents and brothers, “Nice to meet you,” She looks at her siblings lips quirking upwards, “You three are adorable, you know that?”

“YEs!” Harley and Brian declare together, Pryce giggles outright in lue of response.

“Cordy?” Janus asks, eyes meeting hers.

“I prefer Delia,” She says, “If you don’t mind?”

“Of course, yes! Delia!” PAtton says, and even he winces internally at the jarring peppiness to his voice, “We’re so glad to meet you- I mean- See you again!”

She chuckles, soft, polite- Patton can’t help but think it’s an act, a dirty dirty trick- and she smiles sweetly, eyes almost sparkling, “It’s been a long time, I hate to upset you but I don’t remember you, so it is like a first meeting.”

A dirty trick indeed, Patton thinks to himself. She would make an excellent actor, too bad she has the same tell Janus does, the slight over blinking, though she seems to have learned how to hide even that fairly well.

No one seems particularly inclined to speak, they all stare at her and Remus.

Delia stands fairly tall for a woman, Patton would put money that she is about six foot tall, hair that’s not wavy but not quite curly either in a dark shade, and startlingly gold eyes. 

Remus stands about a head taller than Delia, watching over his shoulder, he never used to do that. It’s starling to see him so jumpy after knowing him to be the reason other people are jumpy.

“I’m Logan,” Logan says, finally shifting a little, “It’s very good to see you home again.”

“Thank you, Logan,” Delia smiles.

Patton just can’t say that this- woman is his daughter. It can’t be the same person. His Cordy had been a vibrant, wild, cheery little toddler with big blue eyes like Logan’s and blonde hair like Janus’. She had been a gleeful singing monster, she’d called her parents variations of dad, not by first name.

This Delia- this teenager was not his daughter, surly the others knew it too. He wouldn’t kick her out, he would try to love her, but this woman is not the same person his daughter is, they can’t be the same.

Remus growls lowly, and everyone stares at Patton in varying states of shock, Patton realizes weakly and too late he had said that out loud.

How on god’s earth did he manage to say that outloud.

“Kiddo I-”

“It’s okay,” Delia says, though the way her tone is falsely happy really dosen’t assure Patton, she stares him down, charming on the outside but her gaze is as cold as he’s ever seen, “I didn’t recognize you as my father either.”

Even if Patton doesn't feel a parental pull towards Delia, the words still hurt.

“Patton,” Logan says sternly, “You owe Delia an apology.”

“I’m so sorry kiddo! I didn’t mean to say that I just- It’s so much and- goodness, you must be overwhelmed too.”

Delai looks at PAtton, then “It’s fine, Patton.”

The others must have done interactions while he zoned out.

“Patt,” Logan gentles, “I know it’s hard, and you’re entitled to being upset but this is a scared child, she needs adults.”

Patton misses the way Delia bristles at the words, but Janus sees the way she does, the settles serenely.

“Patt,” Virgil sighs, “I get that, okay? But you need to do better.”

“Delia,” Remus says finally, “Let’s go shower, I know you’re tired.”

“But,” Logan protests, “We just-   
  


“Good night, I’ll talk to you later.” Remus says firmly, placing food down for them before stalking out, Delia at his side.

Nico and Thomas sigh, sharing a look.

Delia and Remus shower in relative silence then Remus asks finally, “So, what do you think?”

Delia shrugs, “The boys are cute, they seem like good kids.”

“Yeah.”

“Logan and Patton seem- pretentious and I don’t like them at all.” Delia says after a moment, knowing Remus will always be there, he’s proven it time and time again, “I can’t believe Patton was rude enough to say that. I mean- I know I’m not what they wanted.”

“That’s not true, they just wanted you, you’re you!”

“They wanted me when I was three, which fine, I don’t mind that. But then Logan backs Patton up?!”

“Oh little trash baby,” Remus coles gently, “It’ll be okay.”

“I know.”

“Good. Now, little mistake, get some sleep.”

“Go talk to them,” Delia says.

“What?”

She sighs then, “I know you missed them, go talk to them, they’re your family.”

“But-”

“You’ll be next door. I can protect myself for a few hours, even if I hate them, I want you to be happy. Go on.”

“I’ll check on you every half hour.”

“I know.”

Remus sighs, moving to his niece and ruffling her hair, “We’ll be alright kid.”

“Good night, cephy.”

“Good night, kitty.”

Remus slips out of the hotel room, and Delia is left alone to reflect. An awful decision, really.

She stares ta the ceiling, and her mind wanders over her day, focusing on the set of boys that supposedly are her brothers.

Her uncle always told her that most people are useless and should be used for her own gain, to keep her ahead of the game. 

But he also said she should never ever use children, or those she cares for. 

Remus also told her that there are good people, and she should protect them, not use or harm them.

Her brothers, she thinks they're adorable, she'd like to try to be there for them at least, like only Remus was for her. Those three boys deserve better than Logan and God forbid Patton.

Delia hums letting her eyes slip closed, letting the silence soothe her troubled mind.

\---

Remus sits himself by his parents, glare leveled on Patton, "How dare you, how fuxking- I'll rip your fucking tounge-"

"Remus!" Virgil hisses looking completely scandalized.

"Screw off," Remus snaps, "You heard what he said to my sweet little trash baby!"

Everyone pauses at the endearment, a weird and very Remus sentiment.

"We're not saying he's right," Roman sighs.

"You weren't saying he was wrong!" Remus snaps.

"Remus," Thomas soothes gently, "we are all very glad to see you and Delia safe and alive. But it was a shock for us, imagine being her parent-"

"I am!" Remus snaps, "I raised her as best I could! I am he dad, even if she calls me uncle or cephy, I bandaged her wounds, I tied her tourniquet, hell I preformed half of her abortions!"

He freezes, realizing the others are quiet.

"Abortions?" Janus asks.

Remus scoffs, "Nothing. If you ask her i will destroy you."

"Remus, I-" Patton winces then, "I didn't-"

"You're not her father, you were right, Delia isn't your daughter." Remus sneers, a growl rumbling from his chest. 

"Remus," Nico soothes, "Please."

Remus scoffs, "You don't know what this pike bag did to Delia. I ought to-"

"Remus," Roman says gently, "Patton was out of line, but please, can't we just have a calmer conversation? For the boys? They're next door with Logan, just please don't wake them."

Remus scoffs, but he resigns to crossing his arms and glaring at Patton.

Just like old times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm on Tumblr @starshineandbooks


End file.
